


“直到没有空间隔开你我”

by AlisaMiz12



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Soft Porn, not graphic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Kudos: 3





	“直到没有空间隔开你我”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['till no space lies in between.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473677) by [ApollonisMousa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollonisMousa/pseuds/ApollonisMousa). 



和他记忆中的任何一个早晨一样，醒来的时候感觉到另一个人的身体紧紧贴着自己。他感觉得到那个人起伏的胸膛，散发着迷人气味的肌肤，遮挡他脸庞的刘海。春水在床垫上翻了个身，弄醒了身边的人，让他发出了轻声的哼唧。  
  
“已经早上了？”十四郎迷迷糊糊的嗓音有些喑哑。  
  
春水嘴角上扬，从背后抱住了他。从他长年累月的经验出发，他爱人元气满满的状态并会在破晓时出现。十四郎打了个哈欠，翻了个身钻进了春水的怀抱里，再次闭上眼睛。春水把他们之间的距离缩减为零，两人的额头靠在一起，呼吸同步。静谧的气氛再度包裹了他们，这一刻，整个世界都在为他们等待。  
  
“你终究还是要醒来的。”春水发话，并不愿意离开这个短暂的天堂。  
  
十四郎闭着眼睛嘟哝起来，“必须要吗？”  
  
春水咧开嘴坏笑着，“好吧，并不是必须。但是，”他装作沉思了一会儿，“我可以让你醒过来。”  
  
十四郎怀疑地眯起眼睛，“我并不喜欢这个主意。”  
  
春水依旧挂着坏笑，“我可以这样……”他的右手从爱人的肩胛骨一路滑到了脊椎，感受十四郎睡衣质感的同时，也发现了并记住了带给爱人战栗的敏感点。  
  
“我确实不喜欢这个对话的走向。”  
  
春水坏笑地更欢了，他的左手插进了爱人白色的长发里，把怀中的人拉得更近，“但是你看上去并没有很介意。”他轻声调笑。  
  
十四郎眯起双眼，脸上带着魅惑人心的微笑，并不是静灵庭里那位永远优雅的队长应该挂在脸上的那种，“闭嘴。”他轻声怼了回去，双眼危险地闪闪发光。  
  
春水能够感到在自己手上的控制权已经溜走了，于是他换上了惯用的技俩，“你来啊。”  
  
十四郎突然扑了上去，温柔低语，“如果你今天再不批文件，你两周之内就不用见我了。”  
  
春水忍不住大笑起来，他猜到了十四郎的一半反应：他会说类似的话。他也从来不会为此生气。但是他绝对没想到，他的爱人会突然扑上来，现在他得抬头看着浮竹。他的爱人把他摁在床垫上，平静地跨坐着。  
  
春水努力不让自己的声音颤抖，“那真是惊喜。”  
  
浮竹低头看着他，把自己的头发撩到耳后。他稍微调整了一下自己的位置，春水的眼睛为此闪亮起来。“是吗？”  
  
春水深吸一口气，试着让自己的心跳平静下来。十四郎一侧肩上的睡衣已经滑开，但是他们谁都没注意到。他低下头，再次和春水面对面。“你的文件怎么样了？”他一边语调平稳地问自己的爱人，一边让自己的双手滑进春水的领口，在他的肩膀与手臂上爱抚，并剥除了他覆体的衣物。春水对他的招数了如指掌，于是也加入了这个游戏。  
  
“糟透了，小七绪已经追杀我好几周了。”他试着去忽略那些落在自己肩膀上的温柔的吻，它们渐渐地爬上了他的脖子。他的呼吸变得有些不稳，“那，那么你的文件呢？”  
  
十四郎发出了得意的声音，“我赶上进度了。”他一动不动，“左腿卡在自己的双腿之间，春水觉得自己着了火。十四郎这个小坏蛋，笑得更开心了。即便他看上去十分冷静，但是春水清楚他肯定硬得厉害，看看他紧张的肩膀就知道。  
  
“我希望你别再说文件了。”春水叹了口气，一把将他的爱人拉了下来。  
  
十四郎靠着他笑了起来，他的呼吸爱抚着春水敏感的双唇。“你来啊。”他一半严肃一半调笑地回复。  
  
春水几乎是立刻硬了，他坐了起来，把另一个惊讶的人留在了大腿上。他的双手捧住了浮竹的脸。“你是个小妖精，”他语气坚决，这让他的爱人笑起来，也捧住了春水的脸颊。  
  
“而你是个花花公子。”他指责般地回应。  
  
“你在偷学我的技巧，是不是？”  
  
浮竹在春水的嘴唇上落下一个纯洁的吻，“从最好的人那里学到的。”他的髋部在缓慢地磨蹭，这让春水头晕目眩。  
  
“那我应该开个课？”  
  
春水的双手突然钻进他大开的衣领，温柔地把他搂进怀里时，十四郎倒吸了一口冷气。他很快找回了自己，倾身将两人的额头的靠在一起。“还是算了，”他努力不要拱起后背，“我怎么能把你的交易小秘诀让每个人都知道呢？”  
春水轻轻地哼了一声，吻上了十四郎的脖子，感到他钻进了自己的手心。十四郎的双手绕到了他的身后，指甲嵌进他的皮肤。他在春水的手掌中缓慢动作，没有言语，只有柔软的喘息和低声呻吟围绕着他们。在他高潮的时候，春水低下头吻住他，吞下了他的惊叫。十四郎软软地靠着他，这一刻就像很多很多年以前，他们仍然是年轻人那样。  
  
十四郎是先撤身的，他大口喘着气。春水则很快控制住了自己的呼吸，带着他惯常的礼节问，“你还好吗？”  
  
十四郎在他的鼻尖上落下一吻，“我的肺现在感觉好极了，”他带着愉悦的微笑向爱人证实。  
  
春水感到心中一阵柔软，“我爱你。你知道？”  
  
十四郎的眼睛里闪着泪光，“我知道，我也一样爱你。你知道？”  
  
春水点点头，一次又一次地亲吻起他。十四郎任由他把自己轻轻地压在床垫上，他的双手缠绕在春水的长发里，手指扯拽他的发卷，抚摸他的头皮。缠绵间隙，春水的睡衣已经脱了一半，而他也在小心地把爱人肩膀上的布料剥下来，让被遮挡的身体显露出来。十四郎半睁着眼睛看着他，他的头发乱糟糟的，他的嘴唇因为充血而红润。春水已经无数次感慨，他是这般幸运。他真的值得这样的爱人吗？  
  
十四郎伸出手臂，捧住春水的脸颊，他的大拇指轻柔地爱抚着那儿。他回应着春水的所思所想，轻轻地问，“我做了什么，值得你这样的爱人？”  
  
春水情不自禁地俯下身，亲吻起他的爱人。未说出口的言语充斥着他们周围，温柔的双手抚摸、逡巡着所有熟悉的线条。他们被某种氛围笼罩着：在他缓慢而小心地包容他的时候（当然他很有分寸，因为他对爱人的强项和弱点都了然于心）；在十四郎的大笑和春水微笑的低语的时候；甚至是他的泪珠滚落脸颊没入鬓发的时候。他们的身体交缠，在给予和接受中，在无声的交流之中。那是爱，但是也比爱更多。那是尊重，在百年相处时光中一点点积聚。也是他们超越生死的了解与认知。  
  
他们躺在对方的怀抱中，十四郎懒懒地抚摸着春水的头发，而春水靠在十四郎的肩膀上。阳光穿过窗户，他们感到了七绪的灵压变得更加暴躁最终，十四郎笑了起来，“我亲爱的，”他的声音中带着浓浓的爱意，“我们别再调戏可怜的七绪了。”  
  
春水在他脸上印下一个吻。“你看上去已经醒了。”他加了一句，之后开始起身换衣服。  
  
浮竹拿着梳子打理着自己的头发，笑起来。“这是刘海正确的方向。“  
  
几分钟后，穿戴整齐的浮竹拉着春水脑后的头发，让自己能够在他的额头上印上一吻。“祝今日顺利。”他的语气甜蜜而温柔。但是在春水能够搭上话前，他的语调一下子就变得非常严肃，“如果你不把文件批完，你两周之内都别想见我。”春水的脸变得十分沮丧，这让他立马爆笑起来；而在春水能够反击之前，他一个瞬步就冲了出去。春水摇摇头，捡起自己的斗笠扣在脑门上。  
  
“那就搞定文件吧。”  
  
他走出了自己的房间，关上了身后的门。   
  
  



End file.
